A sign of hope
by JoanZ
Summary: Katherine let Elijah decide what they should do as a couple and if he trusts her. Now that Elijah has decided will his plans be pleasant to her? Can he forget all the lies she has told him and be with her? This story is set after the events of 4x18. Please review.
1. The Last Meeting

**Hi guys! This is my first try in fan fiction. I don't know if you'll like it but please let me know if you do or not! Review :) The story is set a couple of days after the events of 4x18 and it is about Katherine and Elijah.**

* * *

She was walking alone when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind. She turned and it was exactly the person she needed to see at that moment…

"Elijah" She nodded. "You came."

"Katerina, you told me that you would let me decide where we are going. Did you really thought I'd never come back with an answer?" he questioned.

"No, I was sure you would find me eventually. So, tell me" The agony and the expectation of this meeting were clear in her eyes now.

" I talked to Klaus. I informed him about everything. About us, the cure and even the reason you wanted it. He promised that, as a favor to me, he would let you free and not hunt you anymore. Though, dear, there was a deal we made…" He stopped talking. How could he tell her without disappointing her when he was in grief as well?

"Please Elijah, tell me. I can't stand the wait!" She shouted.

"Yes. See, he has to leave for New Orleans tomorrow. I must go with him. Unfortunately we can't be together for now. But I promise you Katerina, I will be back as soon as I can and we can go anywhere you want." He said while caressing her hand.

"So that means I can't come with you, right?"

"He did not particularly forbid that but I guess he's still upset with you so it would be wiser to stay here for a while."

He knew it was hard but it happened for a reason. Katerina couldn't be with them because the risk of provoking Klaus is too high.

"I understand." She didn't have the strength to look at him for she was unhappy with that and he would see it in her eyes. "And what about you? Have I convinced you to trust me?"

"It's not an on-off switch. You have to prove me from now on that I can trust you. I sure want to and I already trust you but not as much as I did before. It's up to you. I would be unpleased to learn that you lied to me again."

"I have no reason to. I will never do anything to be ashamed of so much that I can't tell you about it. I promise. "

"Like I've said to Elena before, your promise means nothing until you live up to it, Katerina. I guess I have to go now. While I'm gone please, stay safe."

He looked deep in her eyes as if his whole life depended on her staying safe.

He leaned in for a kiss and right after that she whispered to his ear:

"Goodbye, Elijah. I'll be waiting for you."

He looked her face for the last time wondering if the future they will share would start soon enough and then he disappeared.

Katerina had an uncommon feeling. One she was not used to for the last few centuries. She felt like this was the beginning of something good and actually felt hope again…

"I'll be waiting for you, Elijah" said again while a tear of joy was coming from her eyes…

* * *

**This is it! I hoped you liked it! Since it is my first try I'd appreciate it if you leave a review, either good or bad! Thanks for reading it!**


	2. The Return

**Hey guys! That's the second chapter of A sign of hope! I decided to do it after I read the reviews and because I felt that this story needed an end! So read and tell me what you think!**

* * *

(A week after Chapter 1)

Katherine was sitting in a bench of the Mystic Falls park alone, thinking of how her life had turned upside down. 1 month ago she was forced to run from place to place so that Klaus could not find her and now not only has she settled down but also she is with the man of her dreams. If only he was here…the wait was killing her…

Suddenly while she was sitting someone came and kissed her on the cheek. It was so quick she didn't understand who it was. Then, exactly the next moment she realized it could only be one person.

"Elijah! You're here! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" said in a playful mood. She couldn't be angry with him now that he had returned. She was delightful!

"But if I did dear, what kind of surprise would it be?" He smirked and hugged her. It felt like it was impossible to let her go again now that she was in his arms. The week they were separated felt like a century to him. He had already missed her eyes, her smile and the way she looked at him.

The week that Elijah was gone was one of the most depressing weeks Katherine has ever passed. She knew he was alright, after all he called her almost every day, but the fact that he wasn't right next to her made every decision she made more difficult. Another thing that has been tormenting her was the promise she made. She was not exactly sure she would live up to it. She didn't trust herself that she will not do something bad again because maybe her mean side rises up to the surface again someday. She knew for sure that this would disappoint Elijah.

She gulped because of these thoughts and Elijah noticed that.

"What's wrong, Katerina?" He seemed anxious.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to tell you that whatever I do, I do it for you. You're the one that helps me find my old self. I'm glad you're by my side." She admitted.

"Well, since we're being honest I want to inform you about something as well. I firmly believe that this will never happen again but if it ever comes back to you or my family, Katerina, I'll choose my family. I want to be clear with you about this. Of course I'm not saying it'll be an easy choice." He was sure that she understands but he had to tell her.

He held her hand and they walked together for a while without talking. Katherine was lost in her thoughts...

Elijah was looking at her the whole time. He wanted to find out what she was thinking.

"Elijah." Her voice ended the silence. "I love you…"

Elijah stopped and grabbed her left hand as well and looked deep into her eyes. He wanted to make sure she would believe every word he say. He kissed her lips.

"I love you too, my Katerina…"

* * *

**This is it! It would mean a lot to me if you tell me your opinions and read the author's note! Thanks for reading! Check out my new story "Angel with a shotgun" if you want! It's Klaroline!**


	3. Author's note

Hello! I hoped you liked my story! It's my first try ever in fan fiction so I hope it's good. I want to thank everyone for the reviews you wrote and the follows! It really means a lot to me! As for the review that said Kat will be sad that Elijah will choose his family if he ever had to, of course she will be sad but I feel that this is one of the reasons she fall in love with him. The fact that, for him, family is more important makes her see his devotion to them. She can understand his point of view because she has lost her family and that hurt her a lot. Anyways, if you liked my story and even if you didn't please review so I can know what you liked more or less and get better!

Thank you!

P.s. I'll update the Author's note if there is any question :)


End file.
